Quiet Time
by Demenior
Summary: COTT Archie and Atlanta may not have the best relationship, with kisses and the 'L' word, but they can share nice moments together and remember them forever.


**Quiet Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans**

**Warnings: Fluff, cute scenes and possible spoilers for anyone who might not have seen the episode _'The Nature of Things' _**

**Pairings: Obvious Archie/Atlanta action here**

**Quiet Time**

* * *

Atlanta tossed and turned in her bed. Today, she had nearly allowed the forest god, Pan, to nearly kidnap tons of teenagers from her school, and then go on to eventually taking over the world!

Pan or Phil/DJ Panic had made her feel so strange. So… elated was barely a part of it. Her stomach had done flip-flops every time he was around her, and when he touched her she could fly. Every time he kissed her, she had been in a state of euphoria. Was that what it was like to be in love?

But then she had been stunned to find out that Phil was actually Pan, the forest god who was half man, and half goat. She sighed and rolled onto her back. Everyone had come to her aid immediately and also to stop Pan, but Archie had purposely defended her. Several times actually. And though she did feel utterly distressed about DJ's 'betrayal', Archie seemed to make the bad feelings go away. She felt at peace now that she knew he was still by her side.

So why couldn't she sleep? Was it because she was heartbroken? She actually quite neutral on the relationship between herself and Pan. But what about Archie? What would he think?

Why on earth was she thinking about Archie like he owned her? He didn't control her life!

"I can't sleep," she finally muttered to herself.

Quietly, as not to wake Theresa. Atlanta slipped out of bed. She wrapped her blanket around her shoulders to ward off the cool summer chill and then snuck out of the room.

* * *

"And then, she totally brushed him off by calling him a dork!"

Neil laughed, "Are you **serious**?"

Odie nodded, "As Jay said- Archie stands no chance in getting Atlanta, he should just give up and be happy where he is right now."

"I still can't believe she called him a dork!" Neil giggled harder.

Archie, his back facing the gossiping duo, rolled his eyes. His two roommates were starting to hit a sore spot.

Sure, Atlanta had called him a dork, but like what he had said earlier about 'picking up signs', he believed she was somehow baiting him on, asking him to play her game. The only problem was that he didn't know how to make his next move.

Another fit of giggles from the two across the room brought Archie to another decision. He got up and clicked his ankle brace on, then stood up and left the room.

* * *

Yawning, he quickly wandered downstairs and found himself in the living room. He plopped down on the couch and, using the remote, turned on the television.

Yawning again, he flipped through channels with an absent mind. Man, he was really tired. Finally settling on watching the 'Discovery Channel', he leaned back and vaguely focused on the screen.

It wasn't too long before he was nearly asleep. But suddenly his 'warrior-senses' told him that there was someone else in the room. Looking up, he was shocked to see Atlanta standing in the doorway, looking for an invitation to come sit down. Archie nodded and patted the space beside him. Atlanta nodded and came and sat down, her blanket loosely draped around her shoulders.

It was somewhat awkward, both of them in the PJ's. Atlanta was in a large T-shirt and shorts, Archie was in a white T-shirt and sweatpants. They were quite silent for a while, not knowing what to say at all.

"What's on?" Atlanta asked quietly.

"Nothing… unless your Green Alliance group is at all interested on how monkeys effect the world or something," Archie said with a smile to show he was only joking.

She raised an eyebrow at him with a confused expression.

He gestured to the TV, "Discovery Channel."

She giggled tiredly, "Oh, I see."

"Yeah," Archie nodded.

They sat in another strained silence as they watched the television- which was actually something to do with penguins and seals- not monkeys. Some times passed before Archie finally spoke up.

"Are you, uhh, okay about what, well, you know- Pan?" he stuttered.

"Oh… yeah. Yeah, I think I'm alright," she nodded slowly.

"That's- that's good," Archie nodded as well.

They sat in another few minutes of silence and shifted and fidgeted in their seats again before Atlanta spoke up once more.

"Umm, thanks. About today, coming to my rescue and all," Atlanta mumbled.

Archie was a tad surprised and was expecting something else after bringing up the subject of Pan again, "Oh, oh yeah. You're welcome."

And yet again, they both fell silent. Some time passed and Archie found himself getting sleepier and sleepier. He yawned again and leaned against the arm of the couch.

Atlanta realized her eyelids were slowly flickering shut, but she couldn't sleep because of two things. One, she was worried because she was starting to feel jittery in her stomach, like she had with Pan, but this time it was because of Archie! And if there was one thing Atlanta didn't want to be, it would to be like all the other girls and crushing over every guy she saw, or dressing up to impress him and get a chance to flirt with him. She definitely did **not** want to be like that, and for sure she didn't want to lose Archie as a friend.

Secondly, she was cold. Was there no heating in this house? Did have something to do with being in love? Was she getting sick? She was shivering in her blanket for goodness sake!

Atlanta was cold; Archie could tell she was shivering. Maybe it had something to do with the aftereffects of Pan's hypnosis? But how could he help without chasing her away?

Hesitantly, he sat up and reached an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. She was stiff at first, but then relaxed into the embrace.

Atlanta was quite shocked when she felt Archie's arm around her. What was he doing? Wasn't this was **boyfriends** did? How was she supposed to react?

When all he did was hold her against him, and keep her warm, she realized that he had noticed she was cold and was just being a kind friend, because Archie was such a sweet guy like that. She smiled to herself and relaxed into the embrace and curled her legs up underneath herself.

There was still a large void where she had felt a whirlwind of emotions for Pan, but strangely enough, it seemed to be that Archie was slowly closing that abyss. She felt so safe and calm around him. She trusted him. Atlanta let out a happy sigh and closed her eyes.

It wasn't long before Atlanta had fallen asleep and Archie was fading fast. He didn't want to get up now, and disturb Atlanta, so he just decided on sleeping on the couch.

Slowly, as not to wake the beautiful redhead, Archie gently lifted her up and pulled her into his lap as he lay down across the couch, though he used the arm as a bit of a pillow.

He made a quick check so that he knew that Atlanta was alright, and then allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

What a long day yesterday had been. Jay groaned loudly as the alarm clock buzzed, and heard Herry mutter some curses into his pillow. Today they had the honor of cooking breakfast for everyone, so that meant they had to be up nice and early to get things started. But before anything could get done, they needed coffee.

Herry was just setting the coffee pot back in the coffee-maker, when he heard some voices in the living room. He looked up to try and see anyone, but couldn't so he ventured forwards. Someone had left the TV on! Grumbling about the electricity bill, he got up to turn it off.

He flipped the switch to the 'off' command and turned to go back to the kitchen when something very interesting caught his attention.

Jay jumped slightly as Herry bolted back into the kitchen. Hercules's many-times-descendant was grinning ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. Jay gave him an odd look, and Herry only smiled wider.

"You were **waaay** wrong about Arch. Go take a look on the couch."

Very curious now, Jay snuck into the living room and was astonished to see Archie and Atlanta, asleep, on the cough, together! He almost couldn't believe it, but then again, who knew what could happen when it came to love? He chuckled quietly to himself and walked back into the kitchen.

"My, my, will wonders never cease?" he whispered before taking a good gulp of coffee.

* * *

**Awww, I wrote a cute little fluffy! I've had this lying around in my notebook for some time now, so I thought it was probably a good time to get this one up there for you Class of the Titans fans.**

**Anyways, if you liked this one, review please!**

**And check out www. Ficwad. Com (without the spaces) because there is a Class of the Titans category there and we could use some more writers! I do have one story there, under the same name- Demenior- so I hope you'll drop by eventually and check it out!**

**Review please- I like the feedback and thoughts on my not-so-great writing. **

**And check out Ficwad!**

**Demenior**


End file.
